List of the Guardians
Hello dear users. Here is the list where you can pick which Guardian you like to be. When you will pick a Guardian, you have to do your own page for your Guardian and you have to describe him/her. If you don't know how to do it, just look at these three: Valentina Love, Symphony Rose Celeste and Nova Starlight. Have fun picking! Guardians from the movie and the books North/ Santa Claus - Bunny/ E.Aster Bunnymund - Teamdarkfan4 Tooth/ Toothiana - Heather11203333 Sandy/ Sandman - EternallyFrozen13 Jack/ Jack Frost - ShootingStar75 Pitch/ Pitch Black - Pitch Black the Boogeyman Ombric - Katherine - EternallyFrozen13 Nightlight - Mother Nature/ Emily Jane Pitchiner - GaiaMotherNature The Monkey King - The Man in the Moon - The Holiday Guardians ''Valentine's day: Cupid/Eros - Cupid Heart - Lilliana26 Valentina Love - Valentin girl New Years: '' Jade Windragon - Nikki Van Davis ''Halloween: Saint Patrick's day: April Fools: Mother's day: Father's day: Siblings day: Pirate day: Thanksgiving: Soul's day: 'Earth Day:''' Guardian of the Environment - Lupita Children Guardian of Curiosity - Mallory (Good) Guardian of Healing - Jace (Good) Guardian of Trust- Jamie Bennett (Good) Sophie Bennett - Played by Nobody (Good) Guardian of Purity - Mary Overland (Good) Serena Celeste - Skyebreeze (Good) JJ Frost - The Rush (Good) Other Guardians Good Guardian of Imagination - Pheonix Nova Guardian of Nature - Guardian of Art - Vanessa Pearson Guardian of Wishes - Belle Airic Guardian of Music/Inspiration - Symphony Rose Celeste Guardian of Belief - Queen Jacqueline Crystalheart Starlight Guardian of Freedom - Alisa Guardian of Celebration - Crispin Delta Guardian of Life - Vita Hope Chester Guardian of Victory - Sepehr Guardian of Homeland - Ayden Guardian of Magic - Spiritina, Jack Alchemy Guardian of The Stars - Aurora Stardust Guardian of Light - Nova Starlight Guardian of Peace -Timothy Rune Guardian of the Day - Hemera Guardian of the Night - Nyx Guardian of Joy - Joy Guardian of Emotions - Elsa Lark Guardian of Destiny- Janus Chance Guardian of Calmness - Blake, Catrina Simons Guardian of Kindness - Jane Guardian of Loyalty - Kyle Guardian of Fantasy - Carini Dragonest Guardian of Friendship - Sibunafoeye Guardian of Power - Acadia S. Andromeda Guardian of Truth - Vevina Guardian of Weather - Victoria Tekna Guardian of Compassion - Fran Guardian of Wisdom - Sara Modrič Guardian of Laughter - Maria Romano Guardian of Defense - Lost Hope Neutral Guardian of Passion - Ember Guardian of Insanity - Cheshire Guardian of Silence - Anzan Guardian of the Inverse - Alice Guardian of Nine Lives - Okami-No-Neko Guardian of the Forces - Xarah Lee Silverstorm Guardian of Doubt - Melina Aporia Guardian of Mystery - Duke Evil Guardian of Chaos - Zenith, Eris Guardian of Death - Neva Arc Guardian of Sadness - Trista Zilla Guardian of Anger - Arsenio Guardian of Trickery - Hailey Trueheart Guardian of Jealousy - Britney Guardian of Greed - K Guardian of Revenge - Thunderhead Guardian of Arrogance - Guardian of Pain - Agonia (Alisa's dark side) Guardian of Misfortune - The Seventh Guardian of Illusion - Eric Other Characters (Non-Guardians) Good Captain Johnathon Overland Strider - Johnathon Strider Undine - Orion's Dagger Alex - Valentin girl Sirius and Xavier Celeste - Skyebreeze Wyrm - Orion's Dagger Midden Non - Orion's Dagger Nikita Lumina - Skyebreeze Areana Green - Winter Fairy Azul Puro - Orion's Dagger Neutral Ling Goldragon - Nikki Van Davis Hikaru - Cheryl Attitulo - Orion's Dagger Mercy - Skyebreeze Stephen Kulong - Valentin girl Evil Dark sister - Valentin girl Maring - Nikki Van Davis Hiroki - Cheryl Natari - Cheryl Orick the Slayer - Skyebreeze Daeva - Skyebreeze Bellatrix - Skyebreeze Nazreen - Skyebreeze Lavernia - Winter Fairy Jasper - Skyebreeze Category:Content Category:Browse